


The Dark Side Of A Vacation

by AllHaleOlicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, not these two and imma make sure of it, who tf has a normal happy vacation without stress?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Oliver & Felicity's adventures full of road bumps and nightmares.





	1. Chapter 1

"This is a way to start out."  
Felicity sighed, falling back onto the passenger seat of their "getaway car"

Oliver stood in front of the car, the hood blocking her from seeing him.  
"It's just a minor inconvenience, We'll be moving within the hour."

"Do you even know how to fix a car?"

Oliver poked his head around the hood.  
"If I didn't would I be standing here?"

"Probably."

"That's...I know what I'm doing."  
He was out of view again.

A few minutes passed.  
Felicity could hear Oliver muttering something under his breath but she didn't know what.  
She assumed the worst.

 

"Try it now."

Felicity climbed over to the drivers seat and cranked the car.  
Or, tried, being the more appropriate term.

She turned the key back and got out of the car, walking over to Oliver, who was now leaning on the car, trying to find something wrong.  
"Ready for a tow?"

Oliver groaned.  
"No."

"Do you even know what's wrong?"

"No."

"Want me to look?"

Oliver turned his head to look at Felicity.  
His eyes narrowed.  
"You think you can figure it out? Be my guest."

He stood up straight, handing Felicity the oil covered rag.  
He stood back, letting Felicity take his place.

She looked at the car without saying anything for a solid 5 minutes.  
She pointed to a wire.

"What's that?"

"It connects to the battery."

"Where's that?"

Oliver pointed to a block in the corner.  
Felicity traced the wire to the block.

"No, it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"Well, then I found our problem."

Oliver bent back down to her level, following her guide.  
He tightened the wire up and had Felicity get back in the car to try and start it.

This time, they had more success.  
Felicity climbed into the passenger seat as Oliver got in the Driver's.

"I fixed the car."

"You got lucky."

"You were trying things for an hour."

"I was trying things for 15 minutes."

"Felt like an hour."

Oliver looked at Felicity.  
"You done? You ready to go?"

Felicity nodded.  
"Let's get out of here."

Oliver looked around, the sun setting over the water beside them.

"You mean out of the middle of nowhere?"

"It is pretty. But yes."

"Crowded streets it is."   
Oliver turned to the road and they were off.

Their Vacation finally starting.  
Next stop: Wherever the hell they wanted.


	2. Motel Washington (Alt Hotel California)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity's rest stop for the night

The couple rolled up to a small motel.  
It was late.  
They were tired.  
This was the first place they've seen for miles that was open.

Oliver and Felicity got out of the car, walking to the front door.  
Felicity peaked through the glass door then pulled Oliver back.

"I don't like this place."

Oliver brushed off her paranoia.  
She was babbling nonsense in the car for the past hour so her judgement wasn't exactly to be trusted in this state.

"It looks fine."

"It smells."  
Felicity scrunched her nose.

Oliver stared blankly at her for a minute.  
She waited for him to agree and get back in the car but instead  
he walked back up to the door and went inside.

Felicity sighed, following closely behind him.

They walked to the front desk and asked for whatever room was available.  
The front desk worker traded them a key for the cash Oliver had in his pocket and they were on their way.

They stepped walked up a dimly lit staircase.  
Felicity tried not to study any of her surroundings.  
Though, even a blind person could tell something here was off.

 

Oliver opened up the door to their room and turned on the light.  
It was pretty small, they didn't need anything extravagant though.  
They'd be back on the road in the morning.

The room had two twin beds, a tv in front of them and a bathroom straight across from the door.  
Between the beds was a nightstand with a lamp and the remote to the tv.  
  
Oliver threw the gymbag full of clothes onto the first bed and put the key to the room on the nightstand.  
Felicity hesitantly walked through the room, examining it.

No dead bodies.  
That was a good sign.  
Right?

Still, there was something off.  
She just didn't know what.

 

When she came out of the bathroom Oliver had already changed into sweat pants and was resting on the first bed.  
Felicity crawled up beside him.

"Do you not have any weird feeling about this place?"

"It's a cheap motel in the middle of nowhere, of course I do."

"So, why are we here?"

"Because I can't drive anymore today."

Felicity sighed.

"Get some rest, we'll be out of here before you know it."  
Oliver wrapped his arm around her.  
She turned off the lamp and reached for the remote, if she was gonna be restless all night, she could at least watch some tv.

 

Before she knew it, she was asleep.  
When she woke up a few hours later Oliver was gone.

She quickly jumped out of bed and looked around.  
His clothes were still lying on the ground beside the bed, his shoes by the door.  
Of course, she's crazy.  
He probably just went to the bathroom.

 

Felicity calmed down and walked across the room.  
"What time is it? I left my phone in the car."

No answer.

She poked her head into the bathroom but he wasn't there.  
"Oliver?"

Nothing.

She started to panic again.  
The light was peaking through the curtains beside the door.  
It was morning.

It was time to leave but she couldn't even consider that until she found him.

 

She started to pace the small room.  
"Would you relax? He's just getting some air...Yeah, air."  
She walked over to the curtains, peaking outside.

There was a shadow coming down the walkway,   
she quickly darted away from the windows and to the center of the room.

The shadow walked past the curtains and started messing with the doorknob.  
Felicity held in her instinct to yelp and ran into the bathroom.

 

She sat in the bathtub, listening carefully.  
Whoever it was got inside and was walking towards the bathroom.  
She has to find something to defend herself since Oliver wasn't here.

All she had was an old plunger that she didn't want to even look at, let alone touch.  
Or a bottle of half-empty conditioner.

This motel obviously didn't get many visitors.

 

She chose the half-empty bottle, worst case she could throw it and make a run for it.  
The handle on the bathroom door wiggled and she closed the shower curtain.  
It was see-through, but with it still being dark in there she thought she'd have a chance.

It opened slowly, and Felicity stood up, aiming her bottle.

"Alright, you Hotel California jerkwad-"   
She through the conditioner, turning her head away from the person in the doorway.

"What the hell!"

She slowly looked at the person.  
Her eyes widened with guilt.

"Oliver!"

 

"You really aren't a morning person, huh?"   
Oliver turned around, grabbing the bottle of conditioner and putting it back on the shower rack.

"I woke up and you were gone."

Oliver helped Felicity over the bath railing, leading her out of the bathroom.

"I was getting you coffee."  
He took a cup from the nightstand and handed it to Felicity.

"You didn't take your shoes."

"It's right downstairs. I've stepped on worse."

"I thought you were murdered!"

"You're still on that?"  
Oliver sat on the first bed.

Felicity sat across from him on the second one, sipping the coffee he gave her.  
"This place is creepy."

"It's just a motel...Sure, it's not the Red Roof Inn, but it's not a prison yard either."

 

"Something happened here."

"Yeah, You tried to kill me with cheap shampoo."  
Oliver stood up, collecting their clothes from yesterday and stuffing them into the bag.

"It was conditioner."  
Felicity corrected, grabbing a new set of clothes from a second bag on the floor.  
"Sorry about that."

Oliver brushed it off.  
"It's fine. Definitely one of the more interesting attacks I've dealt with."

She laughed, handing him a new shirt.  
"Still want me around?"

"Well, you're crazy..."

Felicity frowned.

"But I wouldn't trade you for anyone else."

 

They got dressed, put their things back in the car, checked out of the motel and they were on the road again.

"Where to next?"

"Bring up the map."   
Oliver motioned to her phone.

Felicity did as directed and held it up beside him.  
He spun the map around, stopping it at random.

Felicity looked at her phone.

"Where are we going?"  
Oliver asked, not taking his eyes off the road.

Felicity raised an eyebrow.

"Hawaii?"

"Airport it is!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason I started this story was because I've had an idea to have a fic about Olicity w/ car trouble for like 2 years.  
> And because I saw a prompt about their car trouble leading to a creepy hotel but since it isn't halloween and I like to keep things light this is how that prompt ended up  
> I hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for more!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the beginning  
> This is gonna be multi-chapter  
> I'm ready to make this a terrible vacation for them


End file.
